Tinggal-lah Sebentar…
by satsuki grey
Summary: Mereka yang merindukan satu sama lainnya melepas emosi mereka begitu saja, kesepian , kehampaan menyatu dalam irama yang mereka mainkan Chuuya yang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun hanya melepas emosinya pergi, dan Dazai dalam perasaan sedikit bersalah pada mantan 'rekan' 'sahabat' dan juga 'kekasih' nya. (WARNING ADA ADEGAN DI ATAS 18 TAHUN!)


**Tinggal-lah Sebentar…**

 **文豪ストレイドッグス Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka / Harukawa35**

 ** _Story and Fiction by : satsuki grey_**

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

M

 **Warning:**

Gaje wajib, Typo wajib, AU/AR/AT, Sho-ai Sei-ai dll, YAOI LHO BABLAS PULA, ADA LEMONNYA! SLASH, OOC bablas, Mature Content, R18+ Epic, One Shoot, dll warning gak jelasnya.

 **Summary:**

Mereka yang merindukan satu sama lainnya melepas emosi mereka begitu saja, kesepian , kehampaan menyatu dalam irama yang mereka mainkan yang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun hanya melepas emosinya pergi, dan Dazai dalam perasaan sedikit bersalah pada mantan 'rekan' 'sahabat' dan juga 'kekasih' nya.

Bungou Stray Dogs

Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Tragedy, Romance, Mature-of-shit, Indonesia , One-Shoot, Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 _ **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **4 tahun yang lalu…**_

 _Surai orange mengalun mengikuti irama angin sepoi di tepi lautan, di pelabuhan. Dia berdiri di dekat lautan yang luas memandang dengan tatapan kosong, dunia yang indah, dan begitulah di katakan penyair puja-puji, tapi tidak bagi Nakahara Chuuya. Dunia tidak se-indah puisi ataupun karya fiksi roman yang harum akan nikmat, tidak pikirnya di tambah lagi dia tidak suka-membaca-buku, dia lebih suka duduk di bar dan meminum segelas-dua gelas-tiga gelas bahkan 2 botol Wine faforitnya walaupun dia tau itu mahal dan tidak sehat sama sekali, siapa peduli? Pikirnya._

 _Menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu, dan terlalu lama sampai senja hampir menutupi warna di langit dia masih menunggu orang yang di katakan bosnya akan menjadi rekannya. Mereka seumuran, dan 'dia' dikatakan memiliki prestasi yang cukup besar dalam organisasi hitam di Yokohama, Port Mafia. Dia tercatat sebagai anggota termuda dan terkejam yang pernah ada. Chuuya tidak takut mendengarnya, dia sudah cukup terbiasa mengahadapi apa yang orang-orang takuti atau lebih tepatnya dikatakan, harus terbiasa._

 _Langkah kaki terdengar di atas semen, bunyinya nyaring hampir menggema di telinganya untuk sesaat, perlahan Chuuya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap seseorang yang melangkah tersebut, dia ingin protes karna menunggu terlalu lama._

 _"Asal kau tau saja aku tidak suka menu-"_

 _Matanya sedikit terbelalak, dia kaget orang yang akan menjadi rekan barunya adalah, Dazai Osamu, dia mengira Dazai adalah petinggi eksekutif bukan anggota, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya anggota saja,- sebenarnya pangkat mereka cukup seimbang - Chuuya saat ini berumur 18 tahun dan Dazai 19 tahun, beda tipis. Di tatapnya mata Dazai sementara, surai coklatnya mengikuti alunan angin pelabuhan Yokohama, matanya kosong layaknya tak ada jiwa di kehidupannya, mata kirinya di tutupi perban dia menatap Chuuya, tak ada senyum di dalam bibirnya yang tipis._

 _"Maaf, ak-"_

 _"Nakahara Chuuya,kan?" Dazai memotong perkataan Chuuya "Aku Dazai Osamu, panggil Dazai saja, boleh ku panggil kau Chuuya?"_

 _"Ng.., boleh saja aku tidak keberatan"_

 _"Oke, tahap perkenalannya sudah, dan kau tau kenapa kau harus menungguku repot – repot di sini?"_

 _"Karna Bos mengatakan kau adalah rekanku,bukan? Apa Bos tidak memberi taukan itu padamu?" sekarang Chuuya merasa canggung parah._

 _Awalnya Dazai diam masih dengan wajah temboknya namun di detik berikutnya dia sedikit terkekeh, Chuuya malah heran di buatnya "Ada apa? Ada yang lucu?"_

 _"Bukan, kau terlalu serius menanggapi perkataan si Bos Pedofil"_

 _"HAH..!? H-h-hoi kalau dia tau kau akan di bunuh olehnya lho"_

 _Dazai tak seperti dugaannya. Dia cukup kaget._

 _"Biarkan, tapi bukan yang itu juga"_

 _"Lalu? Apa?"_

 _"Bagaimana aku meminta Bos agar kau menjadi rekanku atas kemauanku?" Suara Dazai terdengar sedikit menggoda, dan Chuuya yang memang sedikit memiliki kepintaran di otaknya, dia berpikir sejenak atas perkataan Dazai, yang sejujurnya Dazai bisa menebak sifat Chuuya sejak awal bertemu._

 _"Hah!? Aku tidak mengerti…" Chuuya malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan Dazai tersenyum di bibirnya dan berkata "Chuuya, kau itu bodoh, nyatanya"_

 _Seketika Chuuya berteriak kesal akan perkataan Dazai yang membuat dia terpaksa harus menutup telinganya rapat – rapat._

 _"Tak kusangka anggota eksekutif mengatakan hal itu padaku, tch, memangnya kau itu pintar apa ?"_

 _"Heee~ , kau belum pernah mendengar gosipku sedikit pun?"_

 _"Sayangnya aku tidak suka menggosip, maaf saja!"_

 _"Wah-wah-wah untuk laki – laki yang terlihat seperti wanita cantik sepertimu itu cukup mengagetkanku"_

 _"HAHHHHH! BANGSAT, KAU MAU BERANTEM!?" teriak Chuuya memasang kuda-kuda untuk berkelahi, sementara Dazai hanya berdiri dengan senyum khasnya dengan tenangnya, tangannya di lipat di depan dadanya._

 _"Syukurlah..."_

 _Chuuya yang masih posisi kuda – kudanya malah terheran mendengar apa yang di keluarkan dari bibir Dazai, dia kembali berdiri seperti orang normal tanpa sinyal ingin bertarung._

 _"Kalau rekanku itu Chuuya, ya…., kau tau sendirikan…" Dazai menatap lautan yang terbuka di hadapannya dengan mentari sore di ufuk barat dan sinar orange mrirp seperti surai milik Chuuya._

 _"Karna kalau bukan kau, aku pasti kesepian"_

 _Mata Chuuya terbelalak mendengarnya, tidak, ini aneh pikirnya._

 _"Sebenarnya aku terus memperhatikanmu dari jauh, karna aku juga selalu berada di dekat bos Pedo itu, dan kau bersama kak Kouyou. Kita di ambil di waktu yang sama, bukankah kita sedikit sama, Chuuya? Di tambah lagi kita sama-sama di bawa ke organisasi hitam masalahkan aku mengatakan pada orang yang bernasib sama?" ucap Dazai sedikit melankolis._

 _Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengatakan hal demikian pada Chuuya, tak ada. Rasanya Chuuya memliki semangat untuk kembali hidup sebagai anggota Mafia Hitam. Pipinya agak memerah, Dazai menatap Chuuya menatap reaksi si partner dia berbalik arah melangkah pergi, Chuuya menatapnya dan menyusulnya dengan langkah ringan._

 _"Yah, tapi itu bohong sih" Dazai membalikkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang dan menjulurkan sedikit lidah untuk mengejek._

 _"HAAAHHHH!?" Chuuya jengkel. Refleks._

 _"Aku bohong kalau aku kesepian tanpa Chuuya, wekk!" ledeknya_

 _"Bangsat Dazaiiiii!"_

 _Melihat kelakuan Chuuya yang mudah terpengaruh dan mudah emosi sangatlah lucu, Dazai langsung berlari karna Chuuya hampir menunjangnya namun berhasil menghindar._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa bulan kemudian…**_

 _Angin senja di kala waktu itu terasa tak nyata di pikiran mereka, sudah beberapa bulan semenjak pertemuan itu dan tanpa sadar mereka semakin dekat. Memiliki teman seumuran di dalam pekerjaan, sungguh menyenangkan, terutama dia yang mengerti tentang kita dan kita mengerti tentang dia. Mereka selalu pergi bersama – sama kemanapun, walaupun Dazai sesekali mampir ke bar kecil dengan papan nama "Lupin" dan minum sejenak bersama Oda Sakunosuke dan Sakaguchi Ango, salah satu anggota Port Mafia juga, dan di tempatkan di divisi yang berbeda, terkadang dia juga mengajak Chuuya untuk bertemu teman – teman minumnya itu seraya mengobrol tentang pekerjaan dan hobi mereka._

 _Sungguh di luar kendali Chuuya saat tau kalau Dazai adalah Maniak Bunuh Diri Akut dan mengatakan itu adalah hobinya selain menggoda wanita cantik untuk bunuh diri ganda dengannya. Dia juga tau kegemaran Dazai adalah menganggu banyak orang dan firasatnya yang tajam seperti belati yang takkan pernah tumpul._

 _"Memangnya siapa yang mau bunuh diri dengan orang tolol sepertimu!?" tanya Chuuya dengan nada datar super menjijikan memandang Dazai._

 _"Suatu saat nanti Chuuya, doakanlah" Dazai malah mengangkat gelasnya dan tersenyum._

 _"Ya, ku doakan kau mati" balas rekannya datar._

 _"Kau bersabarlah, si bodoh ini memang begini sifatnya, walaupun dia anggota eksekutif sekalipun. Menjadi rekan dari orang bodoh itu memang pekerjaan tersulit." ucap Ango sambil menepuk pundak Chuuya._

 _"Hmm…, aku cukup kaget sebenarnya…" Chuuya tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, tepi keningnya berkeringat._

 _"Jahat Ango, kenapa kau bicara begitu!?" Dazai malah mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberut yang dibuat – buat olehnya, terlihat seperti anak kecil._

 _"Yang di katakan dia memang benar kok, makanya aku cukup menjadi anggota Mafia biasa saja dari pada harus repot- repot naik pangkat dan menjadi rekan dengan si bodoh ini" ucap Odasaku dengan tampang tenang khasnya dan suara datar seraya menyeruput alkhohol miliknya. Dia tersimpul mengejek._

 _"Kalian ini…., kenapa begitu kejamnya padaku coba? Rasanya aku mau mati!" ucap Dazai menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja bar, sungguh dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merengek._

 _"Kau tidak boleh mati, sebelum aku membunuhmu, sialan!" ucap Chuuya ketus dan memukul kepala Dazai. Membuatnya mengaduh._

 _Chuuya cukup kaget mengetahui seperti apa Dazai itu, walaupun Dazai sendiri tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya._

 _Malam setelah menyelesaikan misi Chuuya cukup lelah dan ingin segera tidur di ranjang empuknya. Apartemen klasik bergaya barat menghiasi seluruh ruangan, sangat khas Nakahara, dia menyukai gaya klasik dan modis. Chuuya mengambil Wine dari kulkas, sedikit tidak apa bukan, dia juga tak berniat mabuk malam ini._

 _Di tuangnya Wine di gelas bening, warnanya ungu-kemerahan dan sungguh nikmat harumnya bagi si surai orange, ingin meminumnya namun suara ketukan pintu terdengar di apartemennya, sekilas. Ingin meminumnya segera namun terdengar suara ketukan pintu lagi. Merasa bukan suara sekilas dan dia menghampiri pintu di lihatnya melewati lubang kaca yang kecil._

 _Dazai Osamu, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan di apartemenku?" pekik Chuuya, dia membukakan pintu secara tiba – tiba membuat Dazai agak kaget menatap pintu langsung terbuka begitu saja._

 _"Apa?" Chuuya ketus menyambutnya_

 _"Aku mencium bau yang enak darimu" Dazai malah mengabaikannya dan berkata demikian._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Chuuya menatapnya jijik._

 _"Kau, apa boleh aku menemanimu untuk minum? 1913? Chuuya sangat klasik,ya.." Dazai tersenyum meriah di hadapan Chuuya, merasa sangat malas menggubris Dazai akhirnya dia membiarkan si surai coklat masuk ke apartemennya. "Chuuya, 2 ketukan pelan di susul 3 ketukan normal dan 1 ketukan keras,ya. Itu artinya Dazai" ucapnya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dazai selalu datang setiap malam ke apartemen milik Chuuya, kelakuaanya sungguh aneh , seenaknya. Saat Chuuya terbangun Dazai berada di sampingnya memeluknya seperti kekasih, dan itu membuat Chuuya mengandalkan tinju mautnya untuk Dazai. Saat Chuuya menghisap rokok miliknya dengan tenang Dazai selalu datang dan bersandar di paha Chuuya sambil tiduran dan membaca buku "Cara Bunuh Diri", buku paling aneh yang pernah di lihatnya dan tentunya Chuuya akan langsung memukulnya tapi itu tidak membuat Dazai marah dia malah senang, sejenak dia berpikir Apa Dazai itu adalah Masokis?_

 _Pada suatu malam Dazai kembali ke apartemen Chuuya, saat itu Chuuya hampir terlelap dalam mimpi, tapi dia tak tau alasannya dia datang menghampiri pintu yang dia sendiri tau itu adalah Dazai. Mau tak mau dia membukakan pintu miliknya, Chuuya saat itu sedang memakai piama hanya atasannya tanpa bawahan yang menutupi pahanya yang mulus. Dazai tersenyum saat di bukakan pintu, meletakan sepatunya di antara sepatu Chuuya, menarik dasinya yang ketat untuk longgar di bukanya beberapa kancing kemeja putihnya dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Tak ada Wine?"_

 _"Ambil sana sendiri" Chuuya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk mengambil bantal dan menutup wajahnya_

 _Dazai memperhatikan Chuuya saat itu, dia sungguh manis, itu yang di pikirkan Dazai. Lihatlah tibuhnya yang berbalut piyama putih tanpa celana dan menampakkan pahanya yang putih nan mulus dan membuat Dazai tak habis pikir ingin menjahili Chuuya saat ini juga._

 _Dia mengambil sebotol Wine dan 2 cangkir, lalu berkata "Chuuya temani aku, aku mau curhat.."_

 _"NNNG!" bantah Chuya dalam dekapan bantal, "Aku mau tidur Dazai" ucapnya jengkel._

 _"Ehh, sebentar saja, ayolah…" Dazai mengguncang tubuh ramping Chuuya sementara Chuuya menggeliat tanda tak mau "Gak mau! Kau minumlah sendiri!" balasnya masih bertahan._

 _"Hee~~" Dazai tersenyum nakal memandang Chuuya , Chuuya yang sedang tertidur terkaget dan merasa geli saat merasa ada yang meraba pahanya._

 _"DAZAI MESUM!" teriaknya yang langsung bangun._

 _"Kalau gak di begitukan kau gak akan mau kan?"_

 _Chuuya memasang wajah datar memandang Dazai dengan seringai menjijikkannya, dia tau melawan gurauan Dazai adalah hal terburuk, argumennya takkan pernah berhenti. Chuuya pun mengalah sambil memijit keningnya, dia masih pusing karna di bangunkan tiba – tiba._

 _"Iya iya iya iya iya, mana gelasnya?" Chuuya menatap Dazai sambil mengarahkan tangan tapi Dazai tidak menggubrisnya._

 _"Aku tadi bilang aku mau curhat lho, Chuuya" Dazai meminum Wine di dalam gelasnya dengan sekali teguk._

 _"Kau kenapa huh!? Di tolak lagi? Itu kan semua salahmu, diam dan berikan aku gelasnya, i-" tanpa aba – aba Dazai menarik lengan milik Chuuya dan menciumnya seketika._

 _Tentu itu membuat Chuuya kaget, di mulut Dazai sudah tersedia Wine yang tercampur oleh saliva miliknya dia memaksa Chuuya meminumnya, Chuuya sedikit terbatuk dan menumpahkan beberapa, namun Dazai menekan dalam ciuman itu membuatnya tanpa ruang hanya paksaan hanya dorongan dan mau tak mau Chuuya menerimanya meminumnya habis, rasanya lebih dari hebat melebihi Wine manapun yang dia minum dulunya._

 _Setelah habis Dazai bukannya melepas ciuman itu malah bermain – main dengan bibir Chuuya, mengigit bagian bawahnya menjilati lidahnya dan mengabsen setiap deretan gigi dan struktur mulutnya yang ada, membuat Chuuya sesak namun rasanya dia masih ingin dalam kehangatan sialan yang di buat si Osamu._

 _"Da…,Da—da-!" mencoba memanggil nama Dazai pada akhirnya dia melepas ciuman itu, benang saliva menggeliat membentuk tali, berjatuhan._

 _Chuuya mengambil nafas dalam- dalam pipinya memerah, terbatuk dan kepalanya semakin pusing, nafasnya menggebu, bibirnya basah semua sungguh membuat Dazai berkata, "Chuuya, jadilah milikku."_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!" ucap Chuuya sambil mengelap bibirnya yang lembab akan saliva milik Dazai._

 _Dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Chuuya, mata mereka bertemu dan seketika jantung Chuuya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya dia merasa pipinya mulai memerah padam, apa ini? pekiknya dalam hati._

 _Dazai masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, matanya coklat kemerahan, tatapannya sangatlah dalam, perlahan dia mendekat pada Chuuya, sementara Chuuya menutup matanya dan Dazai datang membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Chuuya lemas seketika. "Chuuya, aku bilang Jadilah Milik-Ku…" suaranya parau dan dalam, juga menggema._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **4 tahun kemudian….**_

Yokohama dan segala aktivitasnya sudah dimulai sejak sang senja menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Kota yang tak pernah sepi dari pengunjung baik lokal maupun para turis yang menikmati jalanan kota Yokohama, tapi semua itu nampak biasa di iris mata _azure_ milik seorang anggota eksekutif Port Mafia, dia menelusuri setiap jalanan baik sepi ataupun tidak, jalanan besar ataupun kecil, menempatkan kakinya di trotoar dan membiarkan dirinya diombang ambing perasaan aneh yang terkadang kambuh untuk beberapa kalinya, berkeluh kesal pada dirinya yang aneh dan sama sekali tidak paham atas perasaan apapun di benaknya.

Seringai penuh godaan dan juga tawa kecil dengan suara rendah sesekali mengingatnya, membuat pipi Chuuya memerah tanpa sebab yang pasti.

Hingga tubuhnya membawanya sendiri di dekat lautan di batasi oleh pagar, memandang lautan yang biru nan luas, menempatkan pikirannya pada lamunan dan desiran suara angin dan lautan, perlahan memejamkan sedikit matanya, dan dalam sesaat mengingatkannya akan sosok menyebalkan yang sering menghantui dirinya di siang ataupun malam.

"Tch!" pekiknya kesal dan menyandarkan sedikit punggungnya ke tepi pagar pembatas, angin menerpa surai orange miliknya, "Memikirkannya sudah membuatku kesal, apalagi kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akan ku usahakan aku ak-"

"Lha-?" suara pekikan menusuk telinganya, dia kenal suara itu.

Seketika si pemilik iris azure menegakkan punggung miliknya dan menatap orang yang di maksudnya.

"Kau toh, Dazai!" ucapnya dengan tatapan miris dan gumaman kesal

"Halo, Chuuya…" dia yang di sapa Dazai malah memberikan salam dengan senyum manis di bibirnya tanpa menggubris tatapan miris Chuuya.

"Ngapain kau disini, sialan!?" tanya Chuuya masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Hmmm…., kalau di pikir-pikir aku juga tidak tau kenapa, aku tadi di suruh oleh Kunikida-kun untuk menyelesaikan tugasku da-"

"Kau bolos ya berengsek!? Dasar gak punya otak!"

"Idih Chuuya, aku belum selesai biacara jangan asal main sambung saja…"

"Aku sudah paham betul sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu, aku juga masih heran kenapa orang-orang di agensi Detektif menerimamu begitu saja"

Dazai berjalan menuju Chuuya sambil mengatakan "Hmmm…, entahlah tau – tau kakiku sudah melangkah ke sana"

"Bodoh! Lalu…, selain bolos apa yang kau lakukan kemari?"

"Wah, sejak kapan kau jadi suka bertanya-tanya Chuuya!?" Dazai memposisikan dirinya di samping Chuuya yang tingginya jauh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya sendiri, Chuya sedikit mendongak ke atas untuk mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya namun di jawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau merusak pemandangan berengsek, setidaknya pergi dari hadapanku!"

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau mendongkak menghadapku!?"

"Karna tubuhmu jakung, kampret!" Chuuya menaikkan volume suaranya

"Chuuya memang tidak berubah sama sekali ya, masih imut-imut aja ,kecil!" di ikuti suara kekehan kecil dari bibir Dazai.

"Sialan, kau juga masih berengsek saja seperti biasa dasar maniak kurang ajar!" Chuuya menginjak kaki Dazai yang membuat Dazai mengaduh pelan.

Entah mengapa sesuatu terasa aneh di benaknya, sungguh sangat aneh, dia menikmati saat – saat bersama Dazai seperti ini, nostagia dimulai yang membuat Chuuya merasa sangat nyaman dengan sekitarnya, namun juga sesak, melihat Dazai si Maniak Bunuh Diri Sialan tertawa dan sedikit mengejeknya sungguh membuat Chuuya sangat nyaman, tapi tetap saja sesak, Chuya tersenyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Aku sedang bimbang lho Chuuya, kau tak mau menghiburku?" ucap Dazai masih dengan senyumnya namun suaranya lirihnya membuat Chuuya menatap Dazai jijik.

"Bimbang kenapa? Bimbang karna mau mati atau masih mau hidup!?"

"Hahahaha, Chuuya~ Chuuya~ kau ini…, benar- benar menghiburku deh!"

"Ngawur kau, yang ku katakan memang benar aku berharap kau mati secepatnya, brengsekk!"

"Hmmmm…." Dazai tersenyum dan menutup matanya. "Bimbang deh pokoknya…" ucapnya pelan.

"Kalau mau curhat aku gak nyediai tampatnya lho~, dasar pengkhianat!"

"Aku cuma mau bilang aku bimbang doang kok"

"O-oh ya sudah" di ikuti seuara decihan kesal dari Chuuya.

"Ngomong – ngmong bagaimana keadaan Port Mafia sekarang?"

"Biasa saja"

"Hee…, si pedofil itu, bagaimana!?"

"Hoy, kau akan di hajar kalau menyebutnya pedofil sinting!"

"Hahaha, lalu Akutagawa bagaimana!?"

"Dia masih seperti biasanya, emosional"

"Ho…, Chuuya ini seperti tidak emosional saja orangnya"

"Diam! Mau ku bungkam mulutmu!?" lalu dia bertanya "Kau sendiri, bagaimana!?"

"Aku!?" Dazai memasang tampang heran dengan polosnya.

"Terlihat seperti biasa, kau masih gak waras dan meyebalkan, dasar berengsek!"

"Aku dan tempatku saat ini normal – norma saja" Dazai menggaruk belakang kepalanya, memegang rambut coklatnya yang di terpa angin dan berkata "Namun aku sedang bimbang, seperti yang ku bilang tadi"

"Oh" Chuuya menjawab singkat namun dalam benaknya dia bertanya, _"Bimbang kenapa dia!?"_ ah Chuuya memang tidak mau jujur,ya.

"Aku belum bertanya, Chuuyaku bagaimana!?" Dazai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chuuya secara mendadak tentunya, yang membuat Chuuya langsung mundur dan sedikit berteriak, "APA – APAAN AKSENMU BERENGSEK, DAN APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN "CHUUYAKU" HAH!?"

"Kau memang milikku lho, Chuuya"

Chuuya membuang wajahnya ke arah lautan, antara malu dan muak, tapi dia senang, mengingat dia dulu pernah menjadi milik Dazai tidak lama memang, namun mengingat itu membuatnya ingin membuang Dazai segera ke lautan atau mencekiknya.

Dazai malah tertawa mendengar jawaban Chuuya, dia masih Tsundere seperti biasanya, membuat Dazai sedikit gemas memandang mantan rekannya, sementara Chuya dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan pipi memerah sangat kesal tapi bahagia dalam hatinya, melihat senyum Dazai ingin sekali dia melayangkan kakinya ke pipi sang pemuda segera, namun yang anehnya Chuuya malah tidak ingin melakukan itu.

"Neh Chuuya, aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi…" ucap Dazai yang melepas lamunan Chuuya.

"Hah!? Apa!?" tanya Chuuya heran.

"Bagaimana kalau ku bilang aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu!?" Dazai tersenyum, senyum yang selalu ingin membuat Chuuya memukul keras puncak kepalanya, namun Chuuya tidak melakukan itu, dia hanya membuang wajahnya.

Bahkan Dazai sendiri juga heran melihat reaksi Chuuya yang tidak biasanya itu, pipi Chuuya agak memerah dengan iris mata birunya yang mengarah lautan biru. Dia menatap Dazai tanpa aba-aba yang membuat Dazai agak kaget karna menatap Chuuya lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Mati kau sana!" jawab Chuuya yang membuat Dazai tersenyum, tidak Chuuya tidak berubah namun ekspresinya tadi tidak biasanya, itu yang di pikirkan Dazai.

"Kalau aku mati kau nanti kesepian~" goda Dazai yang membuat Chuuya komat – kamit tak karuan.

"Tch, dunia akan lebih baik tanpa dirimu yang gila ini, ku doakan takkan ada wanita yang ingin bersama denganmu, dasar maniak!"

"Chuuya…" Suara Dazai agak pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh yang dia yang di panggil.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku!?" sontak Chuuya hanya diam memandang Dazai, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

" _Rindu, jadi aku kesepian selama ini, aku…, merindukan si Maniak Sialan ini!?"_ gumamnya dalam hati yang dia baru mengerti perasaannya sendiri

Namun sifat Tsundere Chuuya membuatnya tak bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri, "Tch, siapa juga yang rindu padamu maniak! Setidaknya aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau hilang selamanya dari hadapanku!" Chuuya tersenyum sinis menatap Dazai.

Dazai hanya diam menatap Chuuya, Chuuya heran kenapa Dazai hanya diam dan tidak menggodanya seperti biasanya, matanya yang terus menatap mata Chuuya seperti mencari kebenaran di mata biru di sana, karna agak risih dengan tatapan Dazai dia pun angkat suara "Apa liat-liat!?" ketus seperti biasanya.

Dazai tersenyum dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku rindu pada Chuuya, itu saja. Sayang sekali Chuuya tidak demikian,ya" dengan suara agak lirih.

"Bohong" gumam Chuuya dalam hati.

Handphone Dazai berdering dan segera dia mengangkatnya, terdengar suara teriakan tidak senang, ah benar suara Kunikida dia berteriak – teriak karna Dazai bolos tiba – tiba, dia tau dia takkan bertemu Dazai dalam waktu yang singkat, dia tau dia takkan bisa mengobrol seperti dulu atau yang seperti yang barusan terjadi, dia tidak akan menggodanya lagi seperti dulu dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut seperti dulu, Chuuya tau, dia sudah kita berbeda…

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Chuuya" ucap Dazai menatap Chuuya.

" _Sialan!"_ gumam Chuuya dalam hati, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kapan – kapan kita mengobrol lagi,ya…" lanjut Dazai dan membalikkan arah tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah.

"Hah~ , semoga saat kita bertemu, aku hanya bisa melihat mayatmu sialan!" ucap Chuuya dia membalikkan arah juga, dan mereka salling melangkah berjauhan, mungkin dalam waktu yang lama.

Diselah langkahnya dia menatap Dazai yang mulai menjauh dari dirinya dan menghilang, di tatapnya lautan biru dengan burung – burung camar, mencoba untuk tenang seperti lautan dan tabah, berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap langit "Aku.., rindu padamu, Dazai."

Sementara Dazai sedikit memalingkan pandangannya menatap Chuuya yang berjalan menjauh, dan bergumam "Chuuya, kau tsundere sekali…"

Mereka pernah berbagi kehangatan bersama, sesekali Chuuya datang ke apartemen Dazai maupun sebaliknya, mengerang penuh nikmat, memberikan tanda bahwa dia-milikku-seorang-dan-begitupun-seterusnya, yang Chuuya lihat saat ini tak ada tanda apapun di sana lagi, kulitnya sudah bersih. Dia rindu pada Dazai, dan alasan Dazai pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja sungguh menyakitkan keduanya, tapi apa boleh buat ini demi kebaikkan keduanya, Chuuya hanya tersenyum parau saat itu, dia tau kalau dia bohong mengatakan _"Selamat Tinggal"_ pada Dazai yang di susul amukan seperti biasanya, Nakahara Chuuya yang biasanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **4 tahun yang lalu…**_

 _"Da…dazai" erangan Chuuya terdengar sangat erotis saat itu juga, seprai yang tak tau seperti apa bentuknya dan lipatannya, dia merabah punggung Dazai, sementara Dazai masih sibuk menjilati lehernya dan tangan kirinya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dan satu tangannya memainkan miliknya sengat elegannya membuat Chuuya mendesah tanpa berhenti, kenapa Dazai sangat ahli dalam hal ini? Atau lebih tepatnya semakin ahli?_

 _Dazai melepaskan kissmark miliknya, salivanya menetes dan memandang Chuuya dengan tatapan dinginnya, tatapan yang membuat semua orang menatapnya membeku, namun tatapan Dazai saat ini kebalikan dari biasanya. "Apa?" jawabnya._

 _"Kenapa kau tiba – tiba datang mendorongku, lalu mencumbuku,bajingan!" teriak Chuuya, dengan semu padam merona._

 _"Biasanya juga seperti itu, kau tidak suka?" balasnya dia duduk memandang Chuuya, tumben Dazai tidak melanjutkannya?_

 _Chuuya terduduk dan memandang Dazai "Ti..tidak Juga"_

 _"Kalau begitu tidak apa – apa, bukan?" dia mengenggam tangan Chuuya._

 _"Ta..tapi…m..ma..masa kita melakukannya setiap malam, apalagi kalau ada kesempatan kita berdua seperti ini, aku yang kerepotan"_

 _Dazai memandang Chuuya dengan kepala sedikit miring "Begitu…, Chuuya ingin mengobrol denganku?"_

 _"Aku tidak bilang demikian kok"_

 _"Tapi secara tersirat lho, manis"_

 _Chuuya sedikit memerah, 'Dazai berengsek' umpatnya dalam hati, tanpa aba – aba Dazai membanting tubuhnya di kasur ukuran king size dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke paha Chuuya sebagai bantal, Chuuya sedikit berdecih kesal, terkadang Dazai kekanak – kanakan terkadang juga dia bersikap dewasa, walau sifat kanak-kanaknya masih ada._

 _Dielusnya pelan surai coklat milik Dazai dan berkata "Kau manja sekali"_

 _"Hmmm…, memangnya aku tidak boleh bermanja – manja dengan kekasihku?"_

 _"Ukh!" rasanya Chuuya ingin memukul Dazai sekarang juga namun tidak di lakukan._

 _"Chuuya saja tidak pernah bermanja – manja denganku, maunya di manjain mulu gak pernah bermanja, kalau Chuuya bermanja denganku sihh…" ada seringai nakal di sana._

 _Dakk! Tetap saja Chuuya memukul kepala Dazai karna ketidak keterampilannya menahan emosi milikknya Dazai mengaduhkan pukulan Chuuya._

 _Dia menyingkirkan pahanya membuat kepala Dazai terantuk ke ranjang, Chuuya membaringkan tubuhnya secara tengkurap wajahnya menatap wajah Dazai dia menahan dagunya dengan tangannya dan berkata._

 _"Ini perasaanku saja …tapi, sepertinya organisasi ini semakin tidak terkendali,ya?"_

 _"Maksudmu?" Dazai menaikkan sedikit alisnya._

 _"Ya.., banyak rumor aneh – aneh"_

 _"Tidak perlu kau dengarkan"_

 _"Hmmm, tapi dari sini juga kita hidup, Dazai"_

 _"Yahh…" suaranya sedikit bingung menanggapinya_

 _"Ngomong – ngomong, Odasaku mengadopsi anak lho"_

 _"Heh? Aku baru tau"_

 _"Anak- anak yang manis lho Chuuya"_

 _"Bos sudah tau?"_

 _"Jangan beri tau siapapun lho,ya"_

 _"Oh, rahasia individu nyatanya…, lalu kenapa kau bicara dengan seringai mesummu Dazai!?"_

 _"Ngerti dong, kodeku" alisnya naik – turun seperti lift, Chuuya menatapnya jijik._

 _"Osamu, aku ini laki – laki, mana mungkin memberimu anak, bodoh!"_

 _"Aku tidak minta kau memberiku anak maksudku, ayo kita lakukan hal yang sama, mengadopsi anak, eh? kenapa Chuuya mikirnya lari ke sana?"_

 _"Berisik!"_

 _"Chuuya mau punya anak?"_

 _"Diam kau!" dia menggapit hidung Dazai dengan 2 jarinya._

 _"au i enang – enang aa" yang artinya "Aku sih, senang – senang saja"_

 _"Kau ini, otakmu itu seberapa parah mesumnya,hah!? Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mendidik anak dengan baik"_

 _Dazai tertawa guri mendengarnya di selingi kata "Kan ada kamu" membuat Chuuya sedikit merona, dan satu pukulan di keningpun mendarat mulus ke Dazai._

 _Hening sedikit menghampiri mereka berdua, tentu biasanya di malam – malam sebelumnya tak sehening ini, walaupun Chuuya merasa Dazai semakin terampil namun tidak dengan keagresifannya, itu aneh. Mereka diam Chuuya memainkan surai panjang coklat milik Dazai secara lembut sementara Dazai menyimpulkan sedikit senyuman karna perlakuan Chuuya, terlintas sebuah pertanyaan di benak Dazai._

 _"Nehh Chuuya..." Dazai memanggilnya._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Seandainya kita berpisah bagaimana,ya?"_

 _Chuuya tidak menjawab, Dazai membuka matanya dia menatap wajah Chuuya yang shock karna pertanyaan anehnya. Apa dia salah berkata demikian?_

 _"Chuuya?"_

 _Dia tidak menjawab, tangan mungilnya yang tadinya memainkan surai coklatnya sekarang diam._

 _"Kenapa…, kau berkata begitu…,Dazai…" suaranya agak parau menyebut namanya._

 _Dazai menutup matanya ,dia tidak tersenyum dan berkata "Tak ada yang tau apapun ke depannya, Chuuya…"_

 _"Dazai"_

 _Dazai menatap Chuuya, seketika si surai orange memberikan ciuman di bibirnya dia berada di puncak dan wajah mereka berlawanan arah, Chuuya memberikan ciuman yang dalam nan tulus, lembut dan sedikit memaksa hingga dia melepas ciuman itu dan berkata, "Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi" yang membuat Dazai diam, dia diam memandang Chuuya._

 _"Jangan lagi!"_

 _"Tidak boleh?"_

 _"Tidak boleh!"_

 _"Kenapa tidak?"_

 _"KENAPAAAA!? KARNA AKU MENCINTAIMU, BODOH" suaranya sedikit serak dia membenamkan wajahnya ke wajah Dazai, Dazai melihat mata Chuuya tertutup seperti kesakitan. Sang Osamu hanya diam memperhatikan._

 _Apa pertanyaanku salah? pikir Dazai, prediksinya gagal, dia mengira Chuuya akan tsundere namun tidak, yang jujur saja prediksinya terkadang gagal akan kekasihnya ini, tingkahnya saat ini menunjukkan bahwa dia tulus akan Dazai, sungguh Dazai merasa sedikit bersalah sekarang._

 _Dia mengangkat tangannya lalu menyentuh pipi putih milik Chuuya seraya berkata,_

 _"Chuuya…, aku juga mencintaimu…" dan mengecup pelan bibir Chuuya._

 _Chuuya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang tulus nan indah saat itu pipinya merona dan dia mengecup pipi Dazai seraya berkata, "Jangan berkata begitu lagi, sialan" dia sangat bahagia, ah bagaiman dia menggambarkan kesenangannya pada Dazai setiap saat?_

 _"Maaf-maaf, kau saja yang terlalu serius menanggapinya"_

 _"Tidak lucu sama sekali" wajah Chuuya kembali datar_

 _Dazai terkekeh pelan dan berkata "Maaf kalau begitu" dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berkata,_

 _"Nehh Chuuya…"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Yang tadi boleh kulanjutkan tidak?"_

 _"Kau ini!" semburat di pipi Chuuya semakin menjadi – jadi._

 _"Firasatku mengatakan, rasanya keadaan untuk kedepannya tidak memungkinkan kita melakukan itu" dia menerkam Chuuya tiba – tiba membuat si surai orange terjatuh tanpa pertahanan dan Dazai membisikkan sesuatu lagi, sesuatu yang membuat Chuuya sedikit merinding "Ini juga tanda…, kalau aku mencintaimu…"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **4 tahun kemudian…**_

Dimalam harinya Chuuya mencoba untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk di udara dingin malam, merebahkan tubuh rampingnya yang sekarang dia sungguh sangat lelah, Bosnya menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas mempertahankan area kekuasaan di blok D karna kekurangan pasukan, maka Chuuya di turunkan untuk itu.

"Bos sialan, kenapa tidak Akutagawa saja, menyuruhku seenaknya…" Chuuya mengeluh sambil membalikkan tubuhnya kesana kemari, mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit dia masih tersadar dan belum tertidur, alunan musik Waltz dari piringan hitam miliknya terputar merdu di apartemennya yang bernuansa klasik nan modren, kemejanya sudah lusuh karna keringat, debu dan juga kerutan karna perkelahian tadi, rambutnya terlihat sangat berantakan, biasanya Chuuya akan selalu tidur jika sudah berbaring di atas ranjang kesayangannya, tidak, dia tidak bisa, apa yang di pikirkannya?

Chuuya membayangkan sosok si Maniak, sekilas tentang Ekspresi dan Reaksinya yang tidak di sadari Chuuya, benar-benar Dazai bisa membuat ekspresi seperti itu!? Chuuya bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, benaknya terganggu, sungguh dia tidak tahan.

Dia menggeram kesal dan duduk di atas ranjangnya perlahan bangun dan mengambil jubah yang biasanya dia pakai menggatung di tubuh ramping mungilnya dan meninggalkan apartemennya dengan alunan musik Waltz yang masih bersenandung lembut, Chuuya melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya yang bisanya rapi dan modis.

Ada satu tempat yang ingin dia tuju, tempat yang membuat perasaannya agak nyaman, yak tepi lautan yang dingin, tempatnya di mana dia bertemu Dazai tadi siang, entah kenapa dia ingin datang kesana, tanpa alasan yang begitu pasti nan kuat dia hanya melangkah ke sana, berharap sangat, berharap Dazai ada di sana.

Setelah sampai dia memandang sekitarnya yang hampa, tak ada siapapun di sini, pekiknya pada diri sendiri, tak ada, Dazai tidak ada.

"Apa yang ku harapkan!?" pekiknya kesal, Chuuya melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas menunduk dalam pemandagan lautan yang gelap nan hampa. Chuuya merasa kesepian, kesepian untuk segalanya, dia benar-benar kesepian. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan yang ditekuk di atas pagar pembatas, menyesal atas perkataannya dulu, kenapa dia membiarkannya begitu saja?

"Aku kenapa!?" teriaknya lirih dalam hatinya

"Dazai berengsek, Dazai keparat, dasar sialan, dasar maniak bunuh diri, orang gila sialan, sialan, sialan, mati saja kau secepatnya!"dia bergumam kesal

Hingga sesosok tangan menyentuh punggung tangan Chuuya dengan lembutnya perlahan namun pasti ia merasakan sebuah nafas berada dekat di telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang sontak membuatnya kaget tak karuan serta amukan, "Chuuya….,kamu galau!?"

"DAZAIIII!" teriaknya karna kaget dan marah karna bisikan mantan rekannya.

Dazai tertawa menatap Chuuya yang mengamuk tanpa aba-aba sedikitpun, "Kamu galau ya Chuuya, wanita mana yag membuatmu merasa kesepian hah!?"

Chuuya kesal dan tak dapat menahan emosinya, sontak dia berkata "KAU BERENGSEK!"

Dazai kaget dengan jawaban Chuuya, sementara wajah Chuuya merasa panas karna melontarkan perkataan yang seharusnya tak ia katakan begitu saja, ya dia keceplosan.

"Heh~~" Dazai menyengir kurang ajar, Chuuya menatap Dazai tak senang.

"Sayang sekali Chuuya, aku bukan wanita lho~" suara Dazai terdengar menggoda amarahnya spontan Chuuya mendekat dan menarik kerah kemeja Dazai, masih dengan suara tinggi ,dia berteriak

"YANG KUMAKSUDKAN ITU ADALAH KAU BODOH! DASAR MANIAK BODOH, KAU YANG MEMBUATKU KESEPIAN DASAR BERENGSEKK, KURANG AJAR!" teriak Chuuya menjadi- jadi, Dazai hanya dapat melihat wajah Chuuya sangat merona, namun sangat manis malam ini, perlahan dia mengendorkan genggamannya pada kemeja Dazai tatapan Chuuya mengarah kebawah, Dazai tau pasti wajah Chuuya sangat memerah, dia ingin melihatnya.

Perlahan Dazai mengangkat kepala Chuuya ke wajahnya dan yang di dapatinya malah wajah Chuuya merah dengan air mata yang pedih, spontan Dazai langsung memeluk Chuuya seeratnya, Dazai salah perhitungan saat ini, dia salah. Membisikkan kata maaf dengan nada lembut di telinga kanan Chuuya, "Maafkan aku Chuuya, aku sungguh minta maaf…"

Chuuya hanya membiarkan tubuhnya di bawa oleh arus suasana, perlahan dia memeluk erat punggung Dazai yang kurus nan tinggi itu membiarkan wajahnya terbenam di dada bidang Dazai yang hangat, sungguh hangat sampai dia tak mau melepaskannya dari sana, sementara Dazai memeluk erat pinggang ramping Chuuya mendekatkan dirinya mengelus surai Chuya yang harum dan sedikit basah karna keringat, bahkan bau keringatnya bisa menempel di kemeja yang dazai pakai.

Dazai ingin melepas pelukan namun Chuuya masih memeluknya dengan wajah yang terbenam, Dazai berusaha menahan diri, betapa Chuya sangat menggemaskan saat ini juga, di elusnya puncak kepala si surai orange dengan lembut.

"Oy Chuuya, apa sebegitunya kau merindukan diriku hah!?" goda Dazai, spontan Chuuya memukul Dazai tepat di tengah – tengah perutnya, dan membuat Dazai ambruk ke tanah, namun Chuuya masih memeluknya dengan manja.

"Chuuya.., lepaskan"

"Gak!"

"Kau ini, aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri jadinya, melihatmu sungguh sangat imut saat ini membuatku tidak tahan, jadi lepaskan!" Dazai tersenyum pede.

"Lalu!?"

"Lalu? Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan ku serang,huh!?"

"Tidak"

"Eh!?" Dazai terdiam dengan jawaban Chuuya, biasanya jika Dazai menggodanya dia pasti akan kena pukulan telak dimanapun "Serius?"

"Hmmmm…" perlahan Chuuya menautkan wajahnya ke arah Dazai dan berkata "Kau mau atau tidak!?" Chuuya menatapnya sangat datar membuat Dazai bingung kalut, ini di luar prediksinya, diluar prediksinya.

"Boleh, dimana? Kapan?" tanyanya mencoba mengusir prasangka buruk dari dirinya.

"Diapartemenku, sekarang!" ucapnya tanpa mengubah ekspresi sedikitpun.

Dazai terdiam memandang Chuuya, sementara Chuuya masih datar, dan perlahan Chuuya mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Dazai dan berbisik, "Kau takut,ya!?" dan meniup telinga Dazai, spontan Dazai merasa benar – benar kalau Chuuya sungguh serius akan ucapannya, jantungnya berdetak kencang, Chuuya berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah apartemennya sambil bergumam "Aku ini bodoh,ya!?" dengan wajah blush yang amat parah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **4 tahun yang lalu…**_

 _Chuuya melepas sepatunya, memasuki apartemen miliknya seraya berkata "Tadaima" yang dia tau sendiri takkan ada jawaban dan sambutan yang hangat di apartemennya atau memang begitu seharusnya. Seperti biasanya atau kebiasaannya dia membuka kulkas miliknya mengambil Wine mahal hasil sitaan para Port Mafia pada penjual Wine illegal dan tanpa izin menjual Wine – Wine mereka pada bar – bar yang menjaga uang aman pada anggota Mafia, rasanya agak ironis sekali mereka menangkap para penjual illegal dan menikmati produk illegalnya, Chuuya mendengus memikirkan bahwa pekerjaan Port Mafia sungguh kurang ajar, tapi ya sudahlah._

 _Minggu – minggu yang sepi, biasanya ada satu Manusia yang terkadang mengusik ketenangannya hanya untuk keusilannya atau melepas rindu atau mungkin ingin bermanja – manja, Dazai Osamu tidak datang ke apartemennya sejak beberapa minggu setelah dia berkata, "Firasatku mengatakan ,rasanya keadaan untuk kedepannya tidak memungkinkan kita melakukan itu" dia sedikit merona. Lalu berhumpat kesal._

 _Dazai Sialan! Pekiknya, lancar sekali dia menyebutkan 'melakukan itu'._

 _Chuuya meneguk Winenya yang terasa sangat segar di mulutnya, sangat segar yang dia bisa melupakan kelelahan detik ini juga. Akhir – akhir ini Port Mafia di guncangkan dengan sekelompok teroris yang menyerang mereka secara acak, Chuuya tidak tau detailnya terlebih lagi dia tidak bertemu dengan Dazai beberapa minggu ini, biasanya dia bisa mengetahui apapun dari ocehan Dazai tentang rumor maupun kabar yang belum jelas._

 _"Ini aneh sekali…" pekiknya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa seraya berpikir dengan prasangka yang buruk._

 _"Dazai tidak kembali – kembali, di tambah Bos juga mengatakan kalau aku tidak perlu mencemaskannya, bukankah seharusnya kami itu partner..? lalu kenapa Bos melarangku untuk berurusan pada Dazai di minggu – minggu ini, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumamnya_

 _Lalu dia berteriak kesal seraya berkata "Ah! Tidak tau dehh, toh juga keadaan begini – begini saja" berusaha mengabaikan. Diambilnya gelas dan mengisinya lagi dengan Wine sampai penuh seraya berkata "Aku akan mabuk saat ini ju-"_

 _Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu dan bergumam kesal._

 _"Siapa itu?"_

 _Chuuya mendekat ke arah pintu apartemen miliknya dan mengintip ke lubang kecil di pintunya, itu Dazai, matanya terbelalak dan spontan membuka pintu dan berseru, "Dazai!?"_

 _Wajah Dazai menunduk, matanya tertutup rambutnya yang coklat, dia hanya dia menunduk Chuuya ingin bertanya namun ia menolak dan menyuruh Dazai masuk, tapi dia malah berkata,_

 _"Aku bingung…"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Tolong aku, Chuuya" suaranya terdengar parau, sungguh parau. Bahkan Chuuya tidak pernah mendengar suara tersebut._

 _"A…ada apa? ma.. masuk dulu…"_

 _"Aku tidak yakin.."_

 _"Apa maksudmu, Dazai?"_

 _"Chuuya…"_

 _Dazai masih menunduk belum berkata apapun, Chuuya tidak bisa menatap matanya, terheran dengan perlakuannya, sekali lagi dia memanggilnya, "Dazai...?"_

 _Dia bisa melihat bibir Dazai bergetar, kemudian raga itu memasuki apartemen si surai orange, langkahnya sempoyongan untuk masuk ke apartemennya, Chuuya menutup pintu namun Dazai berjalan ke arah tembok dan bersender, perlahan badannya merosot dan terduduk dengan kepala masih menunduk._

 _"Ka..kau kenapa?"_

 _Terdengar isakan, Chuuya menghampiri Dazai dan spontan Dazai langsung memeluknya. Isakan teputus – putus namun dia sangat yakin kalau Dazai sedang menangis, Dazai menangis?_

 _Dazai…, menangis? Itu yang di pikirkan Chuuya._

 _Dia tidak bertanya kenapa hanya membalas pelukan si surai coklat dan mengusap punggungnya, dia merasa pundaknya basah dia juga merasa pelukan Dazai sangat erat saat itu, sampai Chuuya sesak nafas, namun dia bertahan selama beberapa menit hingga berkata,_

 _"Dazai…,aku sesak.."_

 _"Maaf, tapi tolonglah tetap seperti ini dulu…"_

 _"Kau…, kenapa?"_

 _"Tolonglah Chuuya…"_

 _"Kau membuatku takut…, oi Dazai"_

 _Spontan Dazai melepas pelukan tersebut dan membuat Chuuya kaget matanya menunjukkan amarah dan kesedihan luar biasa, ada apa sebenarnya?_

 _"Da-"_

 _"DIAMM!" teriaknya tepat di hadapan Chuuya yang membuatnya sangat kaget, bukannya kaget tapi takut._

 _"KUMOHON DIAM, DIAM, DIAM, DIAM, DIAM, DIAM, DIAM!" teriaknya frustasi dan memeluk dirinya sendiri._

 _Chuuya terbelalak dan bertanya keheranan, "Ada apa deng-"_

 _"ODASAKU SUDAH MATIII!" sekarang Dazai berteriak, lebih kuat dan lebih kasar._

 _Mata Chuuya terbelalak mendengarnya, Odasaku? Sahabat minum Dazai? Odasaku yang mengadopsi anak – anak itu? Oda Sakunosuke? Chuuya tidak percaya mendengarnya._

 _"ANAK – ANAKKNYA JUGA SUDAH MATI, SEMUA SUDAH MATII! PENGKHIANAT, DASAR BAJINGAN!" dia berlanjut berteriak dengan frustasinya_

 _Ternyata rumor itu benar, firasatnya tidak salah dan firasat Dazai pun benar. Isakan masih terdengar dan dengan suara parau dia berkata "Semua sudah berakhir, sudah cukup untukku…"_

 _"Dazai…."_

 _"Bos juga sengaja buang muka untuk masalah ini…"_

 _Mata Chuuya terbelalak lagi._

 _"Pengkhianat…"_

 _"Siapa yang kau sebut pengkhianat?"_

 _"Ango…, Sakaguchi Ango"_

 _Dia memandang Dazai yang sangat frustasi saat ini, teman minum Dazai salah satu sudah tiada dan di tambah lagi satunya mengkhianati pertemanan mereka, Chuuya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dia berada di posisi Dazai saat ini juga, di khianati dan di tinggalkan begitu saja? Apa yang harus di lakukannya, apa yang harus di lakukannya sebagai teman, rekan, sahabat sekaligus, kekasihnya? Apa? Apa? Jika Dazai terus – terusan berada di keadaan seperti ini dia mungkin akan sakit dan kemungkinan terbesanya…, dia hidup tanpa jiwa lagi. Sama seperti saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, Chuuya masih ingat.. masih ingat tatapan Dazai yang kosong nan hampa itu,_

 _Kemudian sedikit cerah karna keberadaannya, lalu akan kembali pada sosok itu._

 _Melihat tubuhnya yang kurus meringkuk dengan isakan di pelukannya sendiri membuat hati Chuuya luluh, perlahan dia mendekat ke arah Dazai mengangkat dagunya, di tatapnya mata Dazai._

 _Tatapan yang kosong._

 _Sungguh kosong._

 _Sembab, dan kosong, Chuuya merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga namun dia tidak melakukan itu, dia memberikan sebuah kecupan pada Dazai, bibir Dazai tidak terbuka bahkan tidak membalas ciuman milik Chuuya, dia tau ini juga salah._

 _Chuuya melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Dazai, tatapannya masih kosong, perlahan Chuuya menutup matanya dan menunduk, ah dia juga merasa sedih, apa yang harus di lakukannya?_

 _"Firasatku mengatakan ,rasanya keadaan untuk kedepannya tidak memungkinkan kita melakukan itu"_

 _Itu…_

 _Itu…?_

 _"Dazai" panggilnya, Dazai masih sama dengan tatapannya_

 _Perlahan Chuuya menatapnya._

 _"Pergilah.., Keluarlah dari Port Mafia, sekarang juga"_

 _Mata Dazai masih sama, Chuuya yakin saat ini Dazai tidak mendengarnya karna dalam fase shock dan frustasi tapi dia tidak peduli itu, sungguh tidak peduli._

 _BUGH! satu pukulan tepat mengenai rahang pipinya Chuuya bangkit berdiri dan berteriak,_

 _"OSAMU!"_

 _Dazai masih diam dengan kepalanya yang mereng karna pukulan Chuuya._

 _"PERGI KAU DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"_

 _Hening di antara mereka._

 _._

 _Masih_

 _._

 _Hening._

 _._

 _Dan Dazai angkat suara_

 _"Aku tidak bisa…"_

 _"KENAPA!" suara Chuuya meninggi_

 _"Karna aku mencintaimu…"_

 _Tepat, pernyataan itu malah menyobek hati Chuuya, dia ingin menangis saat itu juga, menangis karna Dazai yang kemungkinannya takkan seperti dulu lagi karna trauma dan frustasi berlebihan, dia tidak sanggup memandang Dazai dengan mata coklatnya saat ini juga dan mungkin juga karna dia, karna Dazai mencintainya._

 _"Persetan" pekiknya dalam hati._

 _"AKU YANG LEBIH MENDERITA DAZAI!" jerit Chuuya._

 _Dazai menatapnya, "Apa kau menderita karna aku mencintaimu?"_

 _Kumohon…_

 _"Chuuya…"_

 _Kumohon jangan…_

 _"Kau tidak mencintaiku..?"_

 _Jangan berkata begitu…_

 _Chuuya menundukkan kepalanya, saat ini dia tidak mau mendengar kata – kata dari Dazai dia ingin menangis, ingin berteriak juga, namun dia malah berkata_

 _"Dazai…"_

 _Perlahan mengangkat kepala milikknya,_

 _"Itterasshai…" mengucapkan dengan senyuman, mata mengkilat dan pipi memerah._

 _Sontak perkataan itu membuat Dazai meneteskan air matanya, "Chuuya…"_

 _Mereka berdua hening, hening cukup lama hingga…_

 _Dazai mengangkat tubuhnya berjalan menuju Chuuya dan mengangkat dagunya, tatapan Chuuya tidak biasanya, tatapannya sangat aneh, sangat hangat_

 _Dazai menciumnya saat itu, menciumnya dengan tulus, seperti biasanya dengan sangat penuh kasih sayang di dalamnya dan melepasnya._

 _Dia pun berkata "Ittekimasu" dan mencium keningnya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Chuuya, Chuuya membalikkan badannya, saat derit pintu apartemennya terbuka_

 _Dazai berkata "Chuuya, jangan mabuk malam ini…"_

 _"Terserahku.."_

 _Dazai menyimpulkan senyuman dan suara langkah kaki pun terdengar jauh pergi, Chuuya membeku di tempatnya dan tanpa sadar air mata menetes, badannya bergetar, dan tangisnya meledak dengan hebatnya, "Apa yang kulakukan!?" teriaknya, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam, sudah lembab, semakin lembab, meraung raung tanpa henti dan di jam berikutnya 10 botol Wine habis di minumnya. Dan jangan tanya, dia muntah – muntah setelahnya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **4 tahun kemudian…**_

Mata Azure terbuka secara perlahan, kakinya masih berjalan menuju apartemen miliknya, tiba – tiba saja dia mengingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu dengan sempurnanya.

Dia mabuk saat itu.

Dan minggu berikutnya.

Dan minggu berikutnya.

Port Mafia di buat heboh dengan keluarnya Dazai Osamu dari Organisasi Hitam itu.

Dia melirik ke belakang mendapati Dazai masih berjalan dengan siulan dan santainya, dia nampaknya tidak mempedulikan Port Mafia saat itu. Lagi pula Chuuya yang memintanya demikian.

"Apa?" tanyanya yang merasa di tatap itu.

Chuuya malah membuang mukanya dan berjalan lebih cepat, namun Dazai sendiri mengira Chuuya tidak sabaran untuk adegan berikutnya. Lalu dengan ritme yang lebih cepat Dazai mengikutinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalan pulang mereka hanya diam membisu, tak ada percakapan di antara keduanya, antara mengingat kenangan panas mereka yang 4 tahun lalu itu atau kejadian yang akan mereka lakukan kedepannya. Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang mereka berada di depan pintu apartemen Chuuya, tanpa sadar tentunya mereka sudah berada di depan apartemen Chuuya yang cukup mewah nan klasik. Chuuya membuka pintunya dengan memutar kuncinya membiarkan dirinya masuk disusul Dazai di belakangnya, tanpa aba- aba dia melempar kunci ke arah Dazai dan berkata,

"Kunci yang rapat, jangan sampai ada yang tau ada seorang pria yang masuk di apartemenku"

"Hee~ Chuuya sebegitunya…?" Dazai menggodanya membuatnya meliriknya tajam.

"Berisik, setidaknya aku menjaga privasiku baik-baik!" jawab Chuuya ketus

"Iya-iya, kau….., siap – siap sana~" ucap Dazai di akhir kalimat suaranya terdengar sangat menggoda.

"Be-be-berisik!" Chuuya menghentakkan kakinya seraya menuju ruang tamunya.

Dazai hanya tersenyum memandang Chuuya yang begitu emosinya menyerap semua kata-katanya tapi di situlah letak kemanisan Nakahara Chuuya sendiri, begitu beruntungnya Dazai bisa melahapya malam ini, juga. Malam ini.

"Kira- kira aku masih mengingatnya tidak?" gumamnya dalam hati, dia bermaksud mengingat letak kenikmatan Chuuya, mengingat semuanya dalam menit ini juga termaksud misteri bagi Dazai. Menyengir sendiri seperti kesetanan.

Dazai pun mengunci pintu apartemen dan berjalan masuk lebih dalam apartemen yang cukup luas bergayakan klasik yang sangat di sukai Chuuya, dindingnya dengan wallpaper patern melekuk – lekuk, peralatan model klasik dan lantai kayu di poles mulus, apartemennya hanya di sinari lampu – lampu tidur membuat suasana tampang sangat remang dan tenang, Dazai berpikir dia akan mendegar suara teriakan Chuuya yang akan sangat indah nantinya,tersenyum nakal di bibirnya. Masih setia menyengir kesetanan diirnya ini.

Sudah cukup lama dia tidak mendengar suara Chuuya berteriak memanggil namanya,cukup lama, apa tandanya sudah hilang? Dazai berpikir – pikir llau sekarang tubuhnya sudah berada di ruang tamu, suara Musik Waltz masih di putar di atas piringan hitam, Dazai mendekat dan menaikkan jarum pemutarnya namun terdengar suara seseorang yang tidak senang akan kelakuannya.

"Jangan sentuh barang-barangku sialan!" itu Chuuya, mata Dazai terbelalak saat melihat Chuuya hanya memakai sehelai handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya yang ramping, menampakkan dada bidangnya yang mulus nan elok, Dazai bersumpah betapa indahnya Chuuya saat ini dia mengutuk setan yang ada di dalamnya serta insting semenya untuk segera menjatuhkan Chuuya ke atas ranjang, tidak, menjatuhkannya di mana juga. Dazai mengembalikan jarum pemutar kembali ke posisinya dan musik masih bermain merdu.

"Chuuya, kau mencoba mengodaku!?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baru selesai mandi, aku tadi sangat kelelahan…"

"Oh,ya? Kenapa harus mandi, kalau begitu rasa kulitmu akan berkurang dong~"

Sontak Chuuya memerah mendengar perkataan Dazai dan melengking tak senang "DASAR MESUM!" Dazai hanya tersenyum memandang kelakuan Chuuya, diapun mendekat ke arah sang uke, Chuuya hanya diam memandang Dazai yang akan mendekat ke arahnya.

Dari beberapa inchi dia bisa mencium wangi sampo yang di pakai Chuuya "Apa kau siap, Chuuya?" Dazai membisikkan itu ke telinga Chuuya tiba-tiba membuat Chuuya merasakan sensasi yang amat geli, dia memanas dan sedikit menjauh dari Dazai seraya berkata, "A…a…a..aku pakai pakaian dulu"

"Untuk apa kau pakai pakaian sementara kita akan 'melakukan' itu tanpa pakaian?" suara Dazai semakin menggodanya habis-habisan, di hentakkannya kakinya dan berjalan ke dapur mengambil sebotol Wine yang Dazai tau itu mahal dan 2 gelas seraya berkata "Ini kenikmatanku sekali setahun, karna kau aku jadi membukanya sekarang, bersyukurlah kau!"

Dazai terkekeh dan duduk disofa menepuk – nepuk pahanya dan berkata "Kemarilah Chuuya" mau tak mau Chuuya menurut membuat Dazai heran, tak biasanya Chuuya menjadi penurut, biarlah…, mungkin untuk malam ini.

Chuuya duduk di atas paha kiri Dazai menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya lalu gelas milik Dazai, dia memberikan gelas pada Dazai, dan dia menerimanya dengan sebuah senyuman, memandang Chuuya meneguk minumannya dengan tetesan-tetesan wine jatuh di sudut bibirnya membuat Dazai tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya pada Chuuya, sungguh dia tak tahan. Ah sial.

Setelah siap Chuuya mendesah kasar karna nikmat alkohol, "Siipp, ini enak sekali…" dia menatap Dazai yang dari tadi menatapnya,dia baru sadar.

"Hoi, di minum"

"Ah, maaf aku melamun"

"Melamun kenapa?"

"Melamun memandangmu tentunya"

"Tch" Chuuya memalingkan pandangannya wajahnya sangat merah entah itu efek alkohol atau rasa malunya.

Dazai meneguk sedikit winenya dan berkata "Enak!"

"Benarkan!? Wine ini mahal lho"

"Hmmm…, tapi ini agak kurang"

"Kurang apa!?"

Dazai meneguk winenya sekali lagi, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chuuya, membuatnya sedikit cemberut dan bertanya seklai lagi "Hoi, kurangnya dima-"

Tanpa mempedulikan apa lanjutannya Dazai menarik Chuuya paksa dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Chuuya, sontak Chuya kaget, mulut Dazai masih mendekap wine dan mendorong cairan ungu-kemerahan itu kedalam Chuuya membuat Chuuya terbatuk sedikit dan menerima wine milik Dazai ke mulutnya, tangan kanan Dazai yang memegang gelas jatuh kelantai tidak pecah hanya terdengar suara dentuman pelan, tangan kanannya menarik punggung Chuuya lebih dalam. Beberapa butir wine menetes di pinggiran bibirnya tentunya Dazai tak mau membiarkan sedikit tetespun jatuh, di menjilatinya dan kembali mengecup bibir Chuuya, Chuuya hanya diam dan terlena dengan yang dilakukan oleh Dazai. Ini seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu, lebih tepatnya _ciuman pertama_ mereka persis seperti ini.

Akal sehat keduanya menghilang Chuuya merasa nafasnya habis, mencoba mendorong Dazai, namun sang seme masih ingin menempel terus padanya membuat Chuuya bersura agak erotis "Da..da-hmmphh! Hmmp—nghh! Ha.."

Dazai semakin menjadi jadi dengan suara yang di keluarkan Chuuya, dan seharusnya dia tau bersuara saat ini tidak baik sama sekali, namun akalnya hilang Chuuya membuka mulutnya membiarkan Dazai menikmati rongga mulutnya semakin dalam dalam dan dalam, Chuuya mencengkram pundak Dazai dan rambutnya. Dazai mengabsen setip deret dan gigi Chuuya satu persatu, memainkan lidah sang uke dengan arogannya berlebihan, Chuuya ikut melakukan hal yang sama membuat sang pria bersurai coklat menarik si surai orange lebih dekat tanpa ada jarak sedikitpun, mendekapnya menekan belakang kepalanya seraya mengelus punggungnya yang sangat halus membuat Chuuya sedikit mendesah dalam ciumannya, "Ah~…Dazai~" tapi desahan itu membuat Chuuya semakin terbelunggu dengan gairah milik si surai coklat, 2 menit, 3 menit, tidak 5 menit mereka menekan dan mengecup bibir masing-masing, menjilati saliva menggigit lidah dan bibir menekan ciuman mereka, desahan Chuuya yang pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh Dazai.

Mereka memisahkan diri membuat benang saliva turun bukan hanya satu mungkin ada 3, sekuat apa Dazai menciumnya, Chuuya terengah – engah dengan pipi merona padam, bibir basah ranum karna di permainkan dan mulut ternganga mengambil nafas, tangannya mencengkram pundak Dazai sementara Dazai hanya menarik nafas pelan-pelan, memandang Chuuya dengan eksepresi itu, astaga dia sangat seksi, pikirnya. Membuat Dazai ingin lebih dari ciuman panas itu, di tariknya Chuuya, namun Chuuya menolak masih dengan ekspresi saat Dazai melepasnya.

"Se-sebentar…,tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengambil nafas" ucap Chuuya sambil mengelap bibirnya nafasnya terengah – engah.

"Wah, aku tidak mau, kalau kau tidak suka yang kasar-kasar bilang dong, aku yang tidak enak jadinya"

"Be…, berisik! Aku tak tau kau akan menciumku begitu kerasnya!"

"Chuuya tidak suka?"

"Bu…, bukannya tidak suka…, aku hanya heran…"

"Mau kulakukan lebih dari itu, kemarilah.."

Ditariknya lengan Chuuya dengan lembut menatap Chuuya dengan seringai milik si mantan Eksekutif Port Mafia yang nakal, Chuya yang duduk di paha Dazai memindahkan posisi dia menindih Dazai, merasa ada yang aneh sungguh aneh, Chuuya merasakan sesuatu menonjol di antara kedua paha Dazai dan dia merasa demikian dirinya, "Persetan" umpatnya dalam hati.

Dazai kembali melumat bibir Chuuya, awalnya sangat lembut sampai Chuya terlena dan merasa lemas seketika namun di tahannya sensasi itu dengan mencengkram puncak kepala Dazai. Suara kecupan menggema di ruangan di ikuti musik Waltz yang merdu namun di telinga Dazai saat ini dia hanya mendengar desahan nikmat Chuuya saat bibir nakal miliknya, menjelajah leher Chuuya membuatnya merasa geli sampai ke urat punggungnya seketika namun terasa sangat nikmat, nafas Dazai terasa di denyut leher Chuuya dia merasa hidup, menciumnya, menjilatinya serta mengigitnya, di cengkramnya semakin kuat rambut Dazai saat Dazai memberikan tanda di lehernya, Chuuya mengigit bawah bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak mendesah karna cumbuan Dazai begitu nikmat, sampai – sampai dia lupa untuk bernafas, pada akhirnya Chuuya mendesah.

"AA…,ah~! D-da-dazai, bo…-bodoh" desahnya sangat halus namun Dazai masih ingin mendengarnya bahkan sepanjang malam ini juga, kehangatan meresap di pembuluh darah milik Chuuya maupun Dazai.

Pipi mereka sama – sama memerah, jantung mereka bergegup sangat kencang, Dazai masih ingin menandai di sekitar leher Chuuya lebih lama. Namun rasa nikmat menggoda mereka dengan gairah dan libido yang meninggi menjadi satu dan memuncak, keserakahan pun ikut dalam eksplorisasi mereka saat ini, lebih, lebih, lebih dan lebih. Mereka menatap mata sekilas berciuman kembali menekan satu sama lain secara paksa, dalam dan kasar namun sangat hangat.

Tangan Dazai berpindah posisi dari punggung Chuuya ke pinggulnya dan pinggangnya yang ramping, kedepan dadanya yang mulus, Chuuya mendesah merasakan tangan nakal nan hangat Dazai memainkan tonjolan di dadanya, sementara tangan Chuuya berpindah dari rambut ke depan dada Dazai, merasa terganggu dengan kemeja yang masih melekat dia dengan liarnya membuka paksa kemeja dan penggangu lainnya, hingga instingnya mengatakan untuk meraba dada bidang Dazai yang terlilit perban, sementara Dazai masih asik meraba dan memainkan dada Chuuya sambil menekan dan menghisap seluruh saliva milik Chuuya yang mulai menetes.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka yang begitu panas dan melampaui batas normal, Chuuya dengan ekspresi manisnya di mata Dazai mengambil nafas dalam dalam, si surai orange terlihat menggemaskan, saat Dazai ingin menciumnya kembali Chuuya menjatuhkan wajahnya seraya melingkarkan lengannya dipundak Dazai, Dazai kaget dia merasakan tubuh Chuuya bergetar, di elusnya rambut orange Chuuya, sementara Chuuya masih tak ingin menatapnya, Dazai bertanya tanya, ada apa dengannya tidak biasanya dia begini?

"Kau kenapa Chuuya,tiba – tiba?" sedikit jeda hingga Chuuya menjawab dengan nada agak lirih.

"Aku merindukanmu,…Dazai…"

Dazai menatap Chuuya, mereka saling bertatapan Chuuya terus-terusan tak tahan memandang Dazai, takut kalau ini semua hanya mimpi, takut saat dia terbangun dunia yang fana akan menghantunya kembali. "Hei" Dazai memanggilnya, "Chuuya…"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Sontak mata Chuuya terbelalak karna kaget dan wajah merahnya tambah memerah.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tau aku sendiri yang mengatakan kau lebih baik keluar dari Mafia saat itu juga!"

"…." Dazai diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat matamu yang kosong saat itu…"

"…" Dazai masih diam.

"Tapi aku….."

Chuuya mulai bergetar, Dazai menutup jarak di antara mereka dan berkata tepat di hadapan Chuuya, wajah mereka sangat dekat saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, aku terus memikirkanmu, aku suka memandang lautan di tempat itu dan tiba – tiba saja orang yang kurindukan dalam benakku ada di sana, kebetulan atau takdir?"

"Kau bohong, k-"

Dazai membungkam Chuuya dengan ciuman menekan bibirnya agar diam dan melepasnya, dia menatap Dazai sungguh dekat, tidak ingin memalingkan pandangannya pada potret saat ini, di tatapnya mata coklat kemerahan di sana, mata itu kembali hidup.

Hidup.

Tidak ada kekosongan tidak ada, dalam hatinya yang dalam Chuuya mengutuk dirinya agar tidak menangis, dia merindukan tatapan itu, dan syukurlah tatapan itu semakin hangat dari dulunya, di tambah bercak kemerahan di malam ini karna libido mereka, Dazai Osamu sangat menawan saat ini, sialan, pikirnya.

Di tatapnya Chuuya yang diam memandangnya dan berkata,

"Aku tak pernah bohong soal perasaanku, apa lagi kalau soal Chuuya…" suaranya merendah dan terdengar lirih.

"Pesetan!"

"Chuya…"

"Berengsek!"

"Aku…"

"Dasar bedebah!"

"Mencintaimu…"

"Dasar kau maniak bunuh diri kurang ajar, aku…..,"

"Hmmm?"

"Juga…"

"Juga apa?"

"Juga cinta…"

"Apa? apa ? apa? aku tidak dengar!?" suara Dazai mengejeknya,Chuuya ingin memukulnya namun Dazai menariknya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya "Chuuya sangat manis," Chuuya diam dalam dekapannya dan berkata, "Maniak sialan."

"Maafkan aku Chuuya…"

"Hm"

"Apa kita boleh melanjutkan hubungan kita?"

"Hm…, b-bo-boleh saja…"

Dazai menatap Chuuya ada seringai nakal di sana.

"Nehh Chuuya,mau di lanjutkan atau tidak!?" Chuuya menatap Dazai, ada seringai nakal nan mesumnya di sana ingin sekali dia memukul kepala Dazai, namun dia menghela nafas.

"Boleh, jangan kasar – kasar, bermain lembutlah denganku sialan!" Chuuya mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Dazai bersorak gembira, mulailah kekanak-kanakan mesumnya itu.

"Ayo kita main 10 ronde Chuuya, aku 5, kau 5, dan bergiliran, mau gaya apa ?"

"Dazai bangsat! Otak mesum!"

"Kalau aku gak mesum, kamu gak puas lho~" seringainya makin menjadi jadi.

"Tch, terserah padamu bedebah,awas kalau aku tidak bisa berjalan seminggu ini!"

Dazai memegang pundak Chuuya, menjatuhkanya tepat di atas sofa dengan agresifnya Chuuya tidak siap- siap dengan serangan tiba – tiba, Dazai menahan Chuuya di bawah sementara wajahnya mendekat ke arah Chuya, surai coklatnya ikut berjatuhan menyentuh pipi Chuuya.

Dazai kembali mencium Chuuya, Chuuya meraba punggung Dazai meremas belakang kepalanya, dan turun menjilati sekitar wajahnya tak ingin meninggalkan 1 millipun dari penjajahanya di atas kulit Chuuya yang begitu mulus, mata, belakang telinga, leher, dia menjilatinya dengan sangat puas memberikan sensai geli dan nikmat luar biasa pada Chuuya dia mendesah pelan dan menyebut nama sang seme, "Nnnngghh—ah…, haa…,Da-da-da, ah~, Dazai~ ahnn..ah-!" suaranya begitu merdu mengalahkan musik Waltz yang menemani mereka dari tadi.

Tanda yang di berikan Dazai saat itu sudah menghilang, tidak, tidak boleh menghilang, tidak boleh, dia menjilat leher Chuuya dan mengigitnya tepat di tulang lehernya dan menghisapnya memberikan tanda bahwa Chuuya adalah milik Dazai, dan sontak membuat Chuuya menggeram dan mendesah hebat, "Nnnghhhhhh—nggh! Da-Daz-ai~, ah..!"

Masih di sekitar leher Dazai masih menikmati di sekitar sana masih ingin menandainya lebih banyak, lebih banyak, dia lupa di mana titk kenikmatan Chuuya di bagian itu.., dan dia ingat, dia bagian kanan di bawah telinga, Dazai memberikan tanda dan membuat Chuuya mendesah nikmat, "Da-dazai… ahh.." menyebut namanya berulang ulang.

Mulutnya masih menjelajahi sekitar leher milik Chuuya namun tangannya sudah bermain nakal, di bukanya handuk yang dari tadi menutup bagian sensitif milik Chuuya.

Dazai menatap Chuuya nafasnya memburu pipinya memerah dan dalam suara parau dia berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Dazai meraih milik Chuuya dan memainkannya.

"Sial…, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-aaa-ahnn-ahnn…Da-da-daz-dazai~"

"Chuuya cepat sekali mengerasnya, ingin kumanjakan seperti dulu lagi..?"

Tangan Dazai masih mempompa miliknya, Chuuya menahan desahnya yang membuat Dazai semakin kencang memainkannya.

"Bo…doh!"

Dan perlahan dia mencium bibir Chuuya kembali dan tangannya masih memainkan milik Chuuya yang semakin lama semakin berdiri, dia tau kalau Chuuya sudah siap.

Perlahan tangannya berpindah ke perutnya yang langsing namun sedikit memiliki tonjolan otot ke dadanya yang bidang dan memainkan salah satu tonjolan di sana, membuat Chuuya mendesah keras dan Dazai melepaskan ciumannya, dia ingin mendengar suara Chuuya lagi, dan lagi.

Lidahnya menjilati wajahnya kembali dan lehernya namun tangannya masih memperintil tonjolan di dada bidangnya, tentunya Chuuya semakin mendesah hebat saat mulut Dazai sudah berada di tonjolan yang satunya lagi.

Menghisapnya, menjilatnya bahkan mengiggitnya membuat Chuuya merasa geli dan nikmat, bergetar hebat saat itu juga.

"Mmmmnnnnhhh…, ngahhh-! Da-da..ahk! haa- ah!" Chuuya mencengkram kepala Dazai, kakinya bergetar, Dazai masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Lalu lidahnya perlahan turun menuruni perutnya dan menjilati tonjolan otot di sana dan lagi Chuuya mulai mendesah sangat hebat, kembali menyebut namanya dan berkata untuk pelan – pelan saja.

"Tidak mau…, aku tidak mau…"

"Da- AKKHHHH! AHH—NGGGHH—NNNNGGGGHHH! Ahha! Ahh!" dia mendesah hebat saat mulut Dazai sudah menerkam milik Chuuya,tanpa aba – aba ataupun persiapan yang matang, memaksa Chuuya membuka kakinya lebar – lebar.

Memanjakkannya dengan isapan dan jilatan, menggulumnya dan mengigit – gigit kecil di sekitar sana, membuat Chuuya mendesah sangat hebat, Dazai mencoba mencari titik nikmat Chuuya, mengingat seperti apa yang Chuuya suka.., sudah sangat lama mereka tidak melakukan ini.

Chuuya memeras kepala Dazai antara ingin berkata, berhenti atau lebih kuat,namun dia berkata, "Lebih kuat..., Dazai…"

"Ng?" Dazai menatap Chuuya masih dengan mulutnya yang menggulum milikknya, Chuuya mencoba untuk duduk, dan berkata "Leb-iih~ ahh- kuat" masih dengan suara erotis miliknya.

Dan Dazai pun memanjakkannya sesuai dengan permintaan Chuuya, menghisapnya keras, memainkan mulutnya maju mundur secara cepat mengalahkan dentingan jam saat itu, Chuuya menekan kepala Dazai dan mengerang, "Nnnggghhh—nggg ahhh… ah—ah Da—nnngg… ahh-ah-ahh, nnnhh-nnn Ah! Da-da…, dazai aku akan…"

Chuuya membanting tubuhnya ke sofa menggeliat karna geli dan nikmat yang di rasakannya saat itu juga dan masih mendesah hebat "Da-da-da…, nnnngg-mmmnnn…, akhh…, ah-ah!" merasakan mulut Dazai semakin kencang dan kencang, merasakan nafas Dazai di sekitar area sensitifnya benar – benar membuatnya geli, geli yang aneh, hingga tanpa aba – aba Chuuya mengeluarkan cairan semen saat itu juga dan berteriak menyebut nama Dazai

"NNNNhhhnggggahhh…! Da-da-DAZAI! Ahh—ahh! Haa…" tempo bicaranya sangat kacau, namun Dazai tidak mempedulikannya dia malah menghisapnya semakin kuat dan memakan cairan itu seutuhnya merasakan bagaimana Chuuya saat itu juga. Lalu karna tak tega atau kehabisan nafas dia melepaskan mulutnya dari sana dan menatap Chuuya, dia sungguh tidak bisa menunggu untuk segera memakan Chuuya secara utuh.

"Tung…, tunggu!"

"Tidak…"

Dazai tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, antara nafsu dan keagresifan yang menguasainya seutuhnya, dia tidak tau.

Chuuya terduduk dan berkata "Tunggu dulu…, setidaknya bernafaslah sebentar, kau ini…" Chuuya nampak sangat menggemaskan saat ini juga, tanpa pakaian sehelai sedikit pun, tanpa penjagaan yang ketat yang mungkin Chuuya bisa saja memukul kepalanya dengan kekuatan miliknya, tapi pasti akan di gagalkan Dazai karna kekuatannya juga, rambutnya berantakkan, pipinya memerah dan bibirnya basah akan saliva, nafasnya juga…, sangat seksi saat itu juga.

"AARRGGHH…, Chuuya~ Chuuya~" Dazai merengek manja.

"Tu- tunggu!"

Dazai malah membuka kaki Chuuya lebar – lebar dan berkata dengan seringai nakalnya "Aku tau kau pasti juga merindukanku, nahh…, aku mulai…"

Dan tanpa aba – aba Dazai memasukkan satu jarinya pada lubang yang menunggu untuk di manjakannya atau lebih tepatnya perlu di manjakkannya, Chuuya mendesah dan menyelingi kata "DASAR BODOH!"

Dahi Dazai terlipat di balik poninya antara bingung dan geram begitu ia mengetahui bahwa jarinya diapit di dalam otot sana dan bingung mencari dimana letak kenikmatan milik Nakahara Chuuya. Perlahan, Dazai mulai bermain – main nakal, jarinya melakukan gerakan memutar, mencari titik tertentu di dalam sana dimana Chuuya akan berteriak dan meraung semakin keras, mendesah dan menyebut namanya dengan nikmat luar biasa, namun yang di dengarnya hanya desahan seperti di menit – menit sebelumnya. Merasa belum cukup, ia menambahkan satu jari lagi. Kedua jari itu digerakkan keluar – masuk di tempat, berputar putar, mencari titiknya, tangan kirinya mencengkram lutut Chuuya, memaksanya untuk terbuka, hingga,

"Nnnngghh—ahh! Ah! DI sanahh…, nyahhh—ah!"

Dapat, Dazai hampir lupa titik nikmat Chuuya, Chuuya mendesah keras saat ke dua jari Dazai memaksanya untuk kedalam untuk memberinya ruang agar bisa masuk leluasa dan bersenang- senang di sana, merasa ruangnya sudah terbuka cukup, perlahan Dazai melucuti semua pakaiannya dan melemparnya ke segala arah.

Membuka celana jeans kream yang selalu di pakainya dengan sigapnya perlahan namun pasti, Dazai memulai bagian miliknya.

"Sialan kau…"

Chuuya memerah memandang Dazai yang saat ini tanpa sehelai benang sedikitpun, polos sama seperti dirinya namun perban – perban masih menutupi tubuhnya yang jakung itu dan sesuatu berubah…, semakin…

"Hm?"

"Dulu tidak ' _sebesar'_ itu yang ku ingat"

"Ara? Masa? Kamu saja yang tidak tumbuh – tumbuh…"

"Dazai…" nada Chuuya meminta ampun, di tutupnya wajahnya dengan ke dua tangannya "Tidak akan muat, bodoh…"

"Chuuya…" suara Dazai membuatnya merasa tenang, terutama saat Dazai menyebut namanya.

"Tenang, tenang, bukannya dulu kita sudah biasa melakukannya…"

Perlahan Dazai memasukkan dirinya ke dalam Chuuya yang membuat Chuuya mendesah di ikuti iringan isakan

"Saa—sakit… ahhnn—jang…jangan.., ahh! Ber- Da-da.. haa…"

Chuuya menutup wajahnya dan berteriak saat Dazai tidak mempedulikan isakan tangis milik Chuuya, saat sepenuhnya dia memasukinya Chuuya berteriak hebat, "Nnnnghh…., haa—ah! Nnnggahhh—ahh! Ahh! Akkhh! Ahh! Haa—ahhnnn.., nnngghh!"

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Dazai kembali memajukan pinggulnya, membenamkan dirinya pada Chuuya, "Ukh… Chuuya, kau terlalu sempit sekarang" ia benar-benar sudah memasuki tubuh Chuuya, menyatu di sana, "Kenapa bisa jadi sempit begini?" di menatap Chuuya. Sedikit terbelalak akan pemandangan itu.

Chuuya meringis kesakitan menutup wajahnya, dia mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit nan nikmat yang menjalar ke tubuhnya sekarang, namun tetap saja sakit. Sangat sakit baginya.

Keringat bercucuran di keningnya dan tubuhnya, perlahan Dazai mendekat pada Chuuya dan memberikannya kata – kata, membisikkannya untuk membuat Chuuya tetap bangun dan kuat.

"Chuuya, jangan begitu…, padahal kau dan aku tau, kita bahkan sudah melakukan ini berkali – kali, ne?"

Isakan masih terdengar, "Itukan dulu Dazai, tapi ini sakit sekali…, sakit, tolong keluarkan…" dia melirih suaranya sangat kecil dan lembut, "Hentikan, kumohon…" suaranya semakin lirih menjadi – jadi.

Dazai ingat saat dulu, saat pertama kali melakukannya Chuuya juga meringis seperti ini sama seperti dulu, sama seperti mereka melakukannya dulu.

"Chuuya..." ucapnya seraya menyapu bulir air mata di ujung ekornya.

Chuuya masih tetap menutup wajahnya dan Dazai memaksanya untuk menatapnya, Dazai menatap wajah Chuuya yang saat itu sangat memerah dan kesakitan, dia menyatu dengan Dazai, merasakan segalanya, dia adalah Dazai Osamu dan Dazai adalah Nakahara Chuuya, merasakan detakan jantung dan aliran darahnya yang hangat dan juga merasakan milik Dazai berdenyut dan hidup di sana juga semakin memanas.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja.., percaya padaku, ini awal yang baru,ne?" suaranya sangat dalam dan meyakinkan akan baik – baik saja.

Chuuya diam sejenak, merasakan itu semua, berusaha beradaptasi hingga beberapa menit terlewatkan.

"Lakukan…., lakukan, pelan – pelan, Dazai…" suaranya parau dan pasrah namun di telinga Dazai apapun itu, suara Chuuya saat ini lebih baik dari seluruh orkesta yang ada, dia menyerah dan pasrah akan apa yang terjadi kedepannya,Chuuya seutuhnya milik Dazai.

"Aku mulai, Chuuya…" di kecupnya kening itu lembut.

Dazai menghentakkan dan menghantam dirinya dalam – dalam, membuat Chuuya berteriak seketika, "AKKKHH! AAAHHNN!"

Sentakan demi sentakan Dazai berikan untuk Chuuya, begitu dalam, begitu cepat, dengan sedikit goyangan di pinggulnya, dan dia sudah tau titik kenikmatan Chuuya dan menekan miliknya di sana membuat Chuuya mendesah dan berteriak sangat kuat bahkan musik Waltz dari piringan hitam sudah menghilang dari telinga mereka dan hanya berfokus pada geraman dan desahan masing - masing. Lengannya mengapit pada Dazai, kedua kakinya membelit pinggangnya juga, Chuuya meminitanya masuk ke dalam, dan Dazai memaksanya masuk semakin dalam. Sesekali Dazai mencubit tonjolan di dadanya yang terbuka sangat indah di matanya, menambah kenikmatan pada diri Chuuya.

Dazai juga ikut mendesah saat itu juga, mereka sama – sama melepas semuanya , memainkannya begitu dalam, terlalu cepat, bahkan untuk mereka walaupun sudah berkali kali, namun rasanya baru pertama kali.

"Aaah—ahh! Nnnngaah! Ah, ahhh, ahnn, ahnnhh, ah—nngghh-NNNGGGAHHHH!" desahan Chuuya kini semakin terdengar jelas.

"Dazai..."

Dazai menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, Chuuya memeluknya, mengelus punggung yang terlilit perban dengan lembutnya dan itu membuat Dazai terangsang semakin menjadi. Di tatapnya wajah Chuuya dalam ruangan remang ini, "Apa?" tanya Dazai.

"Tinggal-lah bersamaku lagi…"

Kaki Chuuya memeluk pinggang Dazai semakin erat, seolah tak mau berpisah. Chuuya melontarkan senyuman dengan air mata terus mengaliri matanya, entah itu karna sakit-nikmatnya atau hatinya sendiri. Matanya sayu namun indah berkilau karena air mata. Ia berbisik pelan, begitu pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Perlahan Dazai mendekat pada wajah Chuuya dan mencium keningnya "Aku juga,Chuuya-ku" membuat wajah Chuuya semakin memerah seperti makanan faforitnya, kepiting. Dan membuat Dazai ingin melahapnya, ya dia sedang melahapnya.

Dazai terkekeh. Sekali lagi, ia menghentakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Chuuya.

"Aaaannghh... ! Hwaaahh... AA—AAAAHHHN!"

Cairan putih keluar dari milik Chuuya, menyirami perutnya dan Dazai. Namun, ia belum selesai, atau tidak ingin selesai sama sekali. Mereka yang merindukan satu sama lainnya melepas emosi mereka begitu saja, kesepian, kehampaan menyatu dalam irama yang mereka mainkan bersama. Ini belum berakhir belum sama sekali, Dazai sama sekali belum merasakan puncak kenikmatannya. Napas Chuuya serasa dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya, sangat sesak bicara saja terasa sangat sulit dia hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat itu, mencengkram pundak Dazai dan berteriak lalu mendesah dan itu sangat indah untuk momen saat ini, terus melakukan gerakan yang sama dan mendesah bersama, siapapun hentikan waktu sekarang juga, pikir mereka. Ini tidak boleh berakhir.

Dan Dazai menekan lebih dalam sekali lagi.

"Ngggahhhh…!" dan Chuuya mengerang sekali lagi.

Lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan Lagi. Berkali – kali semakin kuat, semakin kencang.

"AKKHHHHHH! Ahhnn! Haa ahh ahh! NNNNGGGHH—AHH! DAZAI—DAZAI—DA… ahh.."

Dazai mengeluarkannya, cairan miliknya mengaliri Chuuya di dalam sana sangat panas membuat Chuuya mendesah keras dan Dazai sedikit berteriak, "AAAAKKKHHH…..! Chuu- ya… ahh… haa… hhhh akhh.., tidak – tidak, belum selesai…" ucapnya Chuuya memandangnya seram, walaupun begitu Dazai tetap tidak berhenti, mereka hampir mencapai klimaks. Dazai mengambil nafas, di tatapnya sang uke yang merah dan kehabisan nafas, keringatnya bercucuran menjatuhi tubuh Chuuya, Chuuya mengatakan sesuatu dalam desahan kecil, "Cu-cu…cukup.. haa ahh…"

Dazai menarik tubuh Chuuya mendekat dan mendekapnya erat. Seluruh ototnya berkontraksi kaku lemas, Chuuya berteriak, ia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat pula, meraba punggung masing – masing namun Dazai masih belum puas saat ini, dasar iblis, pikir Chuuya.

"NNNNNGGAAAAHHH! Ber—ahh ahnnn haa ahh—Daz-da ahh ahh! Nnnghhh—ngahh!" di tekannya sekali lagi Chuuya pada miliknya, memaksa Chuuya untuk menurutinya berkali kali tidak acuh pada desahan Chuuya yang sudah serak meminta berhenti.

"Ber—berhenti…, Dazai… haa…" suaranya lirih, Dazai malah terkekeh pelan dan berkata, "Cepat sekali" di tatapnya wajah Chuuya yang lesu, matanya bibirnya yang terngaga dan saliva yang menetes, Dazai takjub memandang Chuuya saat ini.

"Aku bukan setan sepertimu, sialan!"

"Hmmm…, yakin ingin di lepaskan?" Dazai meraih bagian belakang milik Chuuya, memerasnya gemas. Chuuya menahan suaranya

"I…iya… ahh…nnh, ja-jangann…,ahh.."

"Suaramu tidak meyakinkan" Dazai sedikit terkekeh.

"DAZAI!" Chuuya menjerit tak senang, Dazai tertawa rendah dan perlahan melepaskan miliknya pada Chuuya dan tentunya membuat Chuuya berteriak sekencangnya dan mendesah keras, di cengkramnya pundak Dazai dengan tangannya kuat.

"Ukkhh-ngghh…ha..akh! akkhh…. Ahh!" mereka terpisah, cairan itu tumpah membasahi paha mereka dan sofa, kemungkinan Chuuya takkan menundang tamu untuk kedepannya. Lubang itu terlalu penuh, sampai tak bisa menampung semuanya, Dazai hanya tertawa rendah dan Chuuya tumbang ke pelukan Dazai, Dazai memeluk erat Chuuya meraba punggungnya sementara kepala Chuuya bersandar pada salah satu pundak Dazai. Melakukan hal yang sama.

Masih dalam posisi ini masih dalam pelukan hangat ini.

"Kerja bagus Chuuya, kamu memang manis…" ucap Dazai di balik pelukan.

Chuuya memeluk Dazai dan memejamkan matanya, dan berkata "Terserah."

Dazai terkekeh dan bertanya, "Kita akan mengulangnya lagi?"

"Aku kelelahan idiot" ucap Chuuya ketus.

"Eh? Bukan yang ini"

"La..., lalu?"

"Hubungan kita"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang, terserah saja"

Dazai menatap Chuuya dan tersenyum hangat, sungguh Dazai sangat tampan saat ini dan detik ini juga dari biasanya, ruangan remang hanya beberapa lampu kecil menyinari senyumnya, musik perlahan berhenti yang dari tadi menemani mereka, berapa lama ? entahlah?

"Tadaima…,Chuuya…"

Chuuya terdiam menatap Dazai badannya bergetar dan berkata "Okairi Dazai!" memeluknya erat, takkan pernah mau melepasnya, "Jangan pergi Dazai, jangan lagi, jangan menanyakanku seperti apa dan jika kita berpisah, cukup…, cukup untukku, dan bahkan..., bahkan jika aku menyuruhmu pergi, tolaklahh…., aku.."

Dazai terdiam, suara Chuuya sangat lirih dan sangat dalam Dazai membalas pelukan Chuuya dan berkata "Terima kasih, Chuuya..."

"Tinggal-lah sebentar untukku…, tidak, selamanya…,Tinggal-lah selamanya!"

Dazai tersenyum lebar dan berbisik di telinga Chuuya, "Terima kasih,…Chuuya…" dia bertrimakasih karna Chuuya masih setia mencintainya hingga sekarang.

Mereka melepas pelukan mereka menatap wajah masing – masing dalam cahaya redup dan wangi Wine yang menempel, Chuuya merona dan memalingkan wajahnya sementara Dazai masih dengan senyumannya, lalu dengan seringai nakal miliknya dia berkata, "Mau dilanjutkan? Gantian dong, aku di bawah Chuuya di atas"

Duakk! Chuuya memukul kepala Dazai dan berkata

"Dasar Maniak Bodoh Mesum, MATI KAU SANA!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Nyahahaha ha…halo semua…

Saya beneran gugup, bukan gugup memperkenalkan diri sebagai authors baru dalam Bungou Stray Dogs atau apa, tapi karna FF ini!

Hadoeh gimana,ya ? :'''v gak tau ah, gelap cuyy remang di sini, ngebut buatnya, s-e-r-i-u-s ngebut buatnya…. di tagihin mulu ama senpai dan temen biadab /eh sorri saya yang biadab bikin beginian apalagi di ff pertama bsd…

BUKANNYA BIKIN K ATAU T DULU MALAH LANGSUNG KE M!?

MAU JADI APA COBA?

BEJAT MAKK ANE BEJATT

Sebelum saya menulis ini saya sudah menjajal seluruh ff bsdnya orang indo, sudah saya baca semua :'''v ini murni lhooo, tapi kenapa para senpai tidak menyantumkan kontak yaa T.T soalnya saya malas review hahahahanahaha *DUAKK *dipukulChuuya

Dan senpai saya bilang "Gak papa kok debut awal m langsung bukan k kan anti mainstream" hancurrrrrrrrrrrrr bukannya ngelurusi malah nyesati , hadooehhh :'''v

TAPI INI ADALAH BUKTI BAHWA SAYA MENCINTAI SOUKOKU :'''''' DAN GAK AKANPERNAH BERHENTI MEMBUAT SOUKOKU (mungkin) TAPI BUKAN M!

TERIMA KASIH

satsuki grey

( omake ga guna :''v )

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Vonusss-**

"Ah, ah ah Chuu…, ya di sana uhuhuhu iya di sana Akh! Pelan – pelan kamu ini agresif sekali"

DUAKK! Chuuya memukul kepala Dazai dengan tinjunya membuat Dazai mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya di tatapnya Chuuya.

"Kamu kenapa sih!?" ucap Dazai dengan tampang heran

"KOK MALAH NANYA KENAPA, DI PIJITI KEPALANYA KOK MALAH KAYAK ORANG DI NGANUI, KAMPRETT DAZAI!" wajah Chuuya merah padam antara marah dan kesal atau malu menjadi - jadi.

Dazai terkekeh dan berkata, "Tapi aku kaget lho dimalam itu Chuuya, kenapa bisanya kau tau caranya huh? Belajar dari mana?" suara Dazai menggodanya habis-habisan dan Chuuya pun memakinya habis – habisan dan berkata "MATI KAU SANA!"

* * *

.

.

 _ **SEE YALLL**_

 _ **( telah di ubah sedikit dari naskah asliya karna mengandung typo banyak dan berlebihan :'' gomen…, Sequelnya silahkan di coba… "Tinggal-lah Selamanya" and I'm fuckin laugh read my omake, hancur. Manteb! )**_


End file.
